incomplete
by twilighteyes85
Summary: Liz gets a visitor from the future and she has to make a decision that will change the course of time and history in order to save the ones she loves.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Liz's Pov -

Something is missing, something deep down inside. its Like everything is a haze. I cant even remember what happened yesterday. I cant get over it, I cant over come what I am feeling right now. I've left everything behind, everyone I loved and my life. I walked away without even saying goodbye. I couldnt help it , I had to. There was no choice in the matter. I sensed someone come up behind me. I knew who it was.

"What are you doing?" He asked softly. I didnt want to answer him. I just wanted to walk away and leave. I was half way there until he stopped me.

"Nothing" I replied turning to face him. He looked down and noticed the bag I had.

"Is this the answer to your problems? Just to leave? Leave everything behind and run?" He said coming closer to me.

"you dont understand! I Have to leave! For my sake and yours!" I yelled. Lately that has been all I have been doing with him. Yelling at him made it so much easier to live.

" where is this coming from Liz? We were happy until..." He wouldnt dare so her name. It was a name that disgusted me.

"Until Tess came around! Until Tess ruined everything! Thats Right! Tess! She is the reason why I am leaving!" I said as I picked my bag up and started to leave.

"your lying! Its not tess at all! Its something else! What are you not telling me Liz?" He said as he grabbed my arm.

"Let go of Me!" I yelled pulling his arm away from me.

"something happened didnt it? something your afraid to tell me about. What happened?" he pleaded.  
"max just go, Forget about me." If only he knew. If only he knew that If I stayed , the world would end people would die.

"I cant forget about you my life!" He yelled.

"you dont understand! If I stay things will..." I stopped myself from saying anymore.

"Things will what Liz? Change? what will happen if you stay in roswell" Max asked me.

"I will die, I will die a slow horrible death. I will wither away and die! I want to live! I want a normal life! Now let me go!" I said as I opened the door and started to leave.

"I dont even know who you are anymore" he said softly.

"thats the problem you never knew me" I said as I slammed the door on him and walked out of his life for good.

Three years later -

Its been three long years, sometimes I find myself picking up the phone and dialing his number just to hear his voice. But I stop myself. I've done the right thing. Thats what I keep telling myself. I never thought I would have left roswell or my life behind. But when serena came to me from the future things changed. She said In the future I would be married to max, We would have three Lovely children, 2 boys and girl. you see thats the happy part of the story. But here comes the dramatic Horrible part.

Serena told me have to change the past in order to change the future. I could tell the future was horrible. She told me I would Die a slow horrible death by kivar and that my children would always be in danger. She said she saw everyone she love die in front of her because of this war with Kivar.

"so your telling me that I wont beable to have a life with max?"

"exactly, what kivar wanted was your Children. Liz you have to change everything or else Kivar will take over the world. Thats how your children died. your children posses great power. they tried to fight kivar but they each died in the process. you can change all that, prevent it from ever happening"

"What do I have to do?" I asked curiously.

"Run, Leave everything. If you stay in roswell you risk your life." serena said.

"But about My children?"

"They wont exist in the new future. If you do everything right we will prevent all this from happening"

Now here I am all alone with nothing to show for it.I feel incomplete now. And I know I will always feel incomplete.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Max's Pov -

lately I have found myself thinking about her. I dont know why, its been three years since she left and walked out of my life forever. Now everything is screwed up. Isabel barely speaks to me, The group has split apart and Here I am alone. The only person that is really talking to me right now is Maria. I dont really know why. Tess is gone, she decided to leave Roswell. Something just didnt feel right when she left. Something told me to stop her and make her stay But I didnt.

I look up and see michael entering the crashdown. He sat across from me in the booth.

"your actuallt going to talk to me now?" I asked softly.

" I think ever since liz left you have become a different person. you scared Isabel to death with that little stunt of yours with your powers. You pratically Killed her max. Whats going on with you? I've never seen you use that much power in my life" Michael said.

"I dont know" I replied As I covered my face with my hands and sighed.

"something is going on, And I think it has to do with Liz" Michael replied.

Liz's pov -  
I tried Sleeping, but lately I havent beable to sleep. I turned on my side and stared at the wall. All I could think about was him. The way he use to look at me with so much love and passion. I close my eyes trying to forget everything about him. I have to face the world without him.

I tossed and turned, I realized there was no way I would be sleeping tonight. So I grabbed my jacket and Decided to go for a walk. I ended up walking all night. When I got back to the apartment a concerned serena was on my doorstep.

"Serena?" I said.

"Liz where the hell have you been? I've been standing here for hours" She said with a concerned voice.

"Sorry" I said as I entered the apartment.

"Sorry? Thats all you have to say? Someone could have grabbed you or something!" She started yelling and panicing.

"Well nothing happened, see I'm here" I said as I took my jacket off and laid it on the table. Serena has always been concerned about me.

" I came to talk to you about something" serena said as she sat across from at the table.

"And that would be?" I asked.

" I've been having these weird visions. they are so real That it nearly knocks the wind out of me. I saw...I saw him and I think he's in danger" I looked at her concerned. There was no way this was happening. She saw Max in one of those stupid visions? No I'll just pretend like I dont care. I'll pretend like I dont care that max is in danger because I cant go back to roswell. I cant face him not now not ever.

"yeah and?" I said as I poured myself a cup of coffee.

"you dont want to know the details? Come on Liz! Dont pretend you dont care! He's the one you want. He's the one your suppose to be with! Why are you here and not in roswell?" Serena asked curiously.

"I told you why!" I yelled.

"No you didnt you lied!" She yelled back.

"Its hard to explain." i said. there was nothing to hard about it! It was just that I didnt want to talk about it!

"so explain it to me please because I want to know!" Serena yelled.

"You see I was told that if I was with max basically the end of the world would happen , because kivar will try to take over. And Everyone I ever cared about would die. Even the three children I have with max" I said.

"where did you hear this?" serena asked curiously.

"it doesnt matter, because as long as I'm not with max none of it will happen" I said as I quickly got up and walked to the sick .

"Thats a bunch of bull!" serena yelled.

"It isnt! You came to me three years and told me that I had to change everything" I said.

"What? I didnt even know you three years ago?"

"you came to me from the future, nevermind! Just leave it that! Thats why I cant go back to roswell and I cant face max!"

"you dont know that going to happen! And if it does you can fight kivar! With my power and your power combined we can fight him! I believe max is in serious trouble! In my vision he is hurting. He is longing for you, his queen"

"His queen? I'm not his queen! tess is his queen!" I yelled. Serena wasnt making any sense at all!

"According to what I know thats not true" Serena replied.

"what?" I said turning to her and making her explain what she was talking about it.

" Its all in the prophecy." serena replied.

"What prophecy? In the book it states that max is destined to be with tess!" I yelled.

" Do you always believe what you read? Think about it for a sec. Tess arrives just in time for them to get the book. Tess arrives just in time for them to get the message from their mother. Its not real! Tess mindwarped the whole thing! When max healed you that day he changed you. He gave you the royal seal of the Queen of Antar and didnt realize it. Thats why you two are sp connected thats why he loves you. If you connect with him you will see it. See that you two lived a past life on Antar. Tess and Max never had a past life on antar. She made it all up." serena said. How could this be true? How could I have lived a past life on Antar? It didnt make sense? Or does it?

"This doesnt make sense? How can I have lived a past life?"

" My father knew about the prophecy, He needed a human child to put your past life essence into. So he chose you, but it didnt show until max healed you that day. He didnt think it had worked. so he left it alone and went back to antar. And then max healed you and The seal was broken."

"What exactly does this prophecy say?" I asked wanting to know more.

"It states that the true queen will be awakened. And that she will bare the royal children. But see since your not with max that will never happen, thats why everyone thinks that tess is still the queen" serena said.

"So tess has fooled all of us. She has betrayed everyone in the group"

" She has been playing all of you like a fiddle!" serena said. hearing this I wanted to run and go back to roswell and tell everyone everything. But I stopped myself.

" that was then this is now. Its all in the past I'm not going to deal with this anymore!" I yelled. Serena looked at her with a shocked face.

"your telling me your not going to jump on the phone and tell him! Liz! Are you insane!"

"No! I'm Doing what I think is right! I walked out on him three years ago and its going to stay that way! I dont care!" I said. But in the back of my mind I did care. I cared about everything. I was dying inside now that I knew what she ahd told me. But I still dont believe it. How could she tell me this now after all this time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Max's pov -

I walked into isabel's room and seen her arm. I did that? Where was all this coming from? I cant believe I hurt her like that. She turned and gave me a death glare. I deserved it.

" can we talk?" I asked softly.

"No" Isabel said abruptly as she grabbed her bag and left the room. God I am such an idiot! everything is going wrong! I'm destroying my sisters life! what is wrong with me! I looked at myself in the I started seeing things. It was the strangest thing, I saw Liz in the mirror. She looked so beautiful. She was wearing a white gown and these odd colored Flowers adorned her hair. I closed my eyes and reopened them and the image in the glass disappeared and all I saw was my reflection. Suddenly I punched the glass. The mirror cracked and shattered. I looked down at my fist which is now covered in blood. The funniest thing is I didnt feel any pain. Lately all I have wanted to do was to break something in order to get my anger and frustration out. But I now realized I have been taking everything out on everyone I care about.

Liz's pov -

I had to keep my mind off what I now know. If I kept busy maybe I wouldnt think about it. I got a job waitressing at a little cafe down the street. It doesnt pay much but its enough to get by.

"you look like a wreck! You cant work like this!" Matt my boss said.

"I know I didnt get much sleep last night, But I need to work because I need to keep my mind off things" I said.

"No I cant let you work today, you need to get home and get some sleep. I'm giving you the day off" he said as he walke into the back. Great! just great! If I sit in my apartment I will find myself picking up the phone and dialing his number! As I walked back to my apartment I saw a pay phone. I stopped knowing what I wanted to do. I went to the pay phone and put a quarter in. I dailed the number. It rang 4 times before his machine kicked in. His voice was so soft and tender in the recording. I longed to hear his voice again. It beeped and I was afraid to say anything.

"Umm max hi Its...Liz. I..wanted to hear your voice Just to know your ok. Dont try to call me back" I hung up the phone. I started to cry. God! What am I going to do!

Max's pov -

I replayed the recording over and over Over again. Was it real? Was I hearing things? No it was real, it was her. Why would she call after three years. I heard the door open and maria walked in. She smiled at me softly.

"Hey I just wanted to check up on you makesure everything is ok." She said softly.

"Yeah Um everything is fine. I want you to hear something" I replayed the message again for Maria.

"She called you?" Maria said shocked an sat down next to me.

"So you know where she is?" I asked. Maria gave me that look. I knew she knew something I didnt.

"Maria just tell me" I said demanding.

"If I Knew would you hurt me like you did isabel? I'm not going to let you go on a rampage looking for her. She doesnt want to be found." Maria said.

"How do you know? If she didnt want to be found she wouldnt have called! Now tell me what I dont know!" I yelled as anger built up in.

"No I cant I promised That I wouldnt say anything" Maria said. I got up and kicked the table across the room in front of me. I scared mariahalf to death.

"I'm going to leave before you decide to kill me" Maria said as she quickly left. God! I hate this! I Hate everything! Why did she have to leave! I want answers I want answers to all the questions I have. I went and replayed the message once more. As I looked over at the phone I had completely forgotten that I had caller ID.

"yes!" I said as I looked at the number. I realized it was a pay number. That didnt help me because there are a hundred million payphones around. I slammed the caller ID down in frustration.

Liz'sPov -

"What are you going to do Liz?" Serena asked as she Popped a piece Of popcorn in her mouth. I looked over at her and gave a look. A look that told her that I wasnt going to do anything.

"Nothing I'm just going to leave everything alone. Because I know if I dont everyone will die" I said as I Went to my bedroom to lay down.

"But you dont understand" Serena said.

"Ok what dont I understand?" I asked curiously.

" you have to tell him. He has the right to know."

" I know but I cant risk anything"

Serena's Pov -

God! If she only knew! If she only knew How much more danger she is now Then she would listen to every word I have to say. Why is she so stubborn!

"look Liz, I know that you want nothing to do with this but Kivar knows your the real queen. He is going to try to convince tess to work with him. Thats why she left, town. She's a coward! But if she joins forces with kivar were in deeper shit then we are now" I said.

" I cant face max, Not after all this time! its been 3 years! Do you know how bad I want him? Do you know how bad I want to be in his arms and have his children? I cant do that!" She yelled at me. I was getting frustrated what would it take to get her to go back to roswell and see, tell him everything.

"Whats it going to take liz? I mean you have to do this. Just go back to roswell tell him, and thats that and settle everything and then you can leave. Its that simple."

"Nothing is that simple Serena."

"Ok maybe not considering what you 2 have been through" I was trying my hardest. I know what max is going through. If tess comes back to roswell and Plays her mind games with him she will surely fall into her arms before Liz will ever get a chance to be with him again.

"But seriously I think max is in danger. I can feel it. there is something deep inside of him that is going to bare its ugly head. As side of him no one has ever seen. He's changing, and if tess is there he will change into a man you wont know. We have to stop that from happening."

"How do you know all this?" She asked me.

"My powers, I'm you and max's protector. I know everything."

" I dont know if I can go back to roswell" Liz said softly.

"You can and you will because its something we have to do" I said hoping I am getting through to her stubborn self.


End file.
